


Candy Grams

by JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Candy Grams, Comfort, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Valentines, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon/pseuds/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know where this story came from. I started writing a short High School AU and it turned into this. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Grams

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously don't know what happened when I started typing away. Maybe someday I won't write angst.

"Lestrade is going to give you one of course. He is your boyfriend."

"Yeah, he's so romantic sometimes too. We are going out to dinner on Saturday! Just us and some Italian food." 

Molly's eyes glazed over when she thought of the romantic evening planned out for the weekend. Sherlock pretended to gag, Molly saw and smacked him upside the head. 

"Who do you think will give you one?" Sherlock snorted at her, "What? It's an honest question."

"Molly, have you ever seen me get one? I've never gotten one in my entire life. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly popular. I've never even been on a date, Molly. This year is going to be like all the others."

"What? You mean you watching every body else get theirs and you pine after your rugby captain? Sounds like a fine plan except for the lack of happiness." Sherlock glared at her.

Noticing the glare, Molly turned the conversation away from candy grams, the little candy boxes that went around during Valentines as a romantic gesture. Sherlock was telling the truth, nobody had eve given him one in his entire school life. Molly had witnessed some rugby players beating up a tall, dark haired boy when they were 8 and Molly had always stuck with him since. It didn't stop much, but it still was something. Molly had had a crush on the boy before but when Sherlock told her that he was gay, she quickly backed off and found Greg, a player on the rugby team a year above them. 

"We should head to class, our quiz is today and I have to review my notes, unlike you." With that they were off to their Chem class.

During their conversation, John Watson, the rugby captain, had dropped by his mates locker and was waiting for them when Sherlock and Molly started talking about candy grams. He hadn't meant to listen in, really, but the conversation was intriguing before, all the talk before was about plans for the weekend, which had led to Valentines, which had led to the discovery of Sherlock never having gotten one of the most basic school experiences, elementary crushes being sent candy to show them how much they adored each other. To John, it was an outrage, not only was it because John had gotten many each year from girls who adored him, but Sherlock was interesting and awkward and beautiful and him not getting any ones affections for all of his 17 years of life was horrible. 

Molly must have changed the subject while John had been thinking, because the two were now in a debate about studying and were walking to their Chem class that John was also in. forgetting about meeting Mike, John hurried over to the candy gram table and pulled out some money and handed it to the people and wrote down Sherlock's name.

************

Sherlock hadn't thought about the candy grams since the conversation with Molly. Years of practice of not getting his hopes up for a stupid elementary tradition and pining had taught him not to care too much about anything that was important to the student body. So when the teens that came by his class to give out the candy grams came, he carefully ignored them ad kept working on his experiment. 

A rather large bundle of candy, cinnamon hearts, candy canes, chocolate flowers, chocolate hearts and other such things, plopped down onto his table and Sherlock startled rather badly,but it seemed like no one except Molly saw. She had been opening a box hearts from Greg and smiling widely at the note attached when she saw the package appear in front of Sherlock. Her eyes were now wide and her mouth open in awe. 

Quickly getting over her shock, Molly gestured for Sherlock to look at the note attached his package. His hands were shaking as he watched his hand take the note and turn it over to see the words messily scrawled on the back. 

"Come on! What does it say?" Molly was nearly jumping out of her seat in excitement for her friend. 

"It says 'Room 135 at 4 o'clock'." Sherlock nervously looked at Molly, "Should I go?"

If Molly's head could nod any faster, her head wouldn't be attached anymore. "Of course you should go! That's the biggest candy gram I've ever seen! It must've been around 20 pounds for all that!" Sherlock stared in awe at the package, then his face changed from an expression of awe to one of serious doubt.

"What if they got the name wrong? Who would spend that much on a candy gram any ways if not for one that they are sure that they love? Maybe I should give it back and then they can give it to the rightful receiver." 

"No way. This is for you. They never get the name wrong. Any ways, who could mess up your name? Go after school and if it really is for someone else, then you could give it back." 

"Okay." Sherlock wouldn't let himself be hopeful, but he found that he really wanted this one thing. Just once, he thought. 

******************

The rest of the day past in a kind of haze for Sherlock. He hadn't touched any of the candy, but it was stuck in the back of his mind. Soon enough, 3:00 came an went and Sherlock found himself making his way to Room 135 from his locker. He tried his best not to watch the clock as every second ticked by, but 4 o'clock too came and went with out anyone even looking into the room. Quarter after 4 came and Sherlock sighed. He'd wait until 4:30 and then he'd leave. package sitting on the desk.

The clock ticked around and around until 4:30 was there. 5, he would wait until 5. 

At 4:45 and no sign of anyone, Sherlock went to scratch an itch on his face and felt tears slowly make their way down. Nobody was coming. Another 15 minutes and he could go home and forget about this. 10 minutes. Sherlock curled up and let himself cry, nobody was coming any ways. Nobody would see him let his guard down for once. No snarky comments about the freak crying in a quiet classroom long after everybody had left except for the rugby team but they were out in the field. maybe Sherlock could still get in some pining today if he walked past the field. Maybe his heart couldn't take it though and just leave pining for another day. The tears just kept rolling down his face as he curled himself in the smallest ball that he could. 

*******************

Stupid rugby meeting! Now he was an hour late. John hoped that Sherlock might still be waiting for him instead of gone when no one showed up. Oh Merlin, what if Sherlock thought it was a prank? Had he hurt Sherlock by not showing up? John quickened his pace. Room 135's door was getting closer, and certain sounds were getting louder. No. No, no, no! It wasn't supposed to be like this!

John opened the door and found a curled up boy sniffling and shaking quite violently. No.

******************

Sherlock heard the door open, but he had no energy to stop crying and uncurl. What ever happened, he couldn't care right now. 

"Sherlock." No. Not that voice. No the one that ordered around his players on the field. Not the one that had every girl he ever wanted and .... how does he know Sherlock's name?

Slowly looking up from his hiding place, his fringe getting in the way slightly still clearly showed a breathless John Watson. The tears which had slowly been stopping came back full force as Sherlock sobbed loudly and dropped his head back into his arms. Footsteps rushed to him and arms encircled his shoulders. It was John. John was the one that spent 20 pounds for a candy gram. It was obvious that he came here on purpose and hadn't meant to be so late. It would be so much harder to give the candy gram back now that he knew for sure who sent it and it definitely wasn't meant for him. Merlin, why couldn't he have this one thing. maybe later he could re imagine this scene and instead of crying there was kissing and love. At least he knew that John wouldn't beat him up for the mistake. For now though, John was holding him trying to calm him down. It wouldn't hurt for taking advantage of it for a moment would it?

Minutes passed and Sherlock tears had once again slowed down and he was taking comfort in this moment of reality that was the most precious moment so far, and the best thing was that John wasn't complaining or stopping his stream of comfort.

Eventually everything has to end. The tears had stopped and Sherlock really needed a tissue. John somehow sensed this and produced one by pulling one from his bag. He handed it to Sherlock who took it gratefully. The two boys stayed that way for a moment. One wrapped up in the other, a seemingly content picture in time. 

Gently, Sherlock pushed John off of him and it tore his heart in two. Getting his bag, he helped John to his feet and gently handed the candy gram package to John. John, confused as all hell at Sherlock's actions, took the package and questioned Sherlock with his eyes. 

"They gave it to the wrong person. Give it back to them and they'll give it to the right person the next time around." A lump formed in Sherlock throat as he turned around and started walking to the door. The tears were about to start again and he really didn't want to cr in front of John twice. 

"But they did give it to the right person." That stopped Sherlock in his tracks quickly. 

"They... they did?" These stupid tears were going to be the death of him. 

"Yes, they did." Sherlock turned back to the rugby captain felt his chin wobble.

"Don't lie to me." The order was so quiet that John had a hard time hearing it, but he heard it. And it broke his heart having to hear this magnificent boy say those words. 

"I promise." John's eyes only told the truth, Sherlock knew that John never lied, but it was so hard to trust people sometimes. Even with his deductions, he couldn't tell how good at lying people were until after they lied. He wanted to trust John so much, so he did. 

Taking three steps forward, Sherlock looked right into Johns eyes and found himself slowly being drawn in by the captains arms. John placed the package back into Sherlock's hands and let the taller boy stare in awe at the gift and at the gift giver. He set the candy gram down on the closest desk and let his eyes lift to Johns. Their heads were slowly leaning towards each others until Sherlock could feel Johns breath mixing with his. 

"Please." The whispered word was followed by Johns lips meeting Sherlock's and That moment being seared into both of the teen boys' minds. 

Drawing away slowly, Sherlock felt Johns arms tightening around his waist. "Thank you."

John smiled and pecked Sherlock's lips over and over again until he had Sherlock blushing and giggling and wiggling around in his arms. John started giggling too and soon they were both kissing through their giggles.

Once the boys calmed down, John sank back onto his heels, since he had been on his toes the entire time, and nuzzled Sherlock's neck and shoulder. He slyly looked at the clock and smiled, perfect. 

"Do want to get some dinner? I'm starving." Sherlock looked startled and looked at the clock, it was already 6 o'clock. Chuckling, Sherlock nodded his head in agreement. 

"Yes." A thoughtful looked crossed his face then, "Would it be considered a date?"

John looked almost surprised and stood on his toes again and kissed the taller boy. "Only if you want it to be."

"Yes, please." 

"Good."

********************

The students at school, the next day were treated to the sight of their beloved Rugby Captain snogging one Sherlock Holmes. They entered the school with their hands entertwined and Sherlock making his way through a box of cinnamon hearts. 

"I just have one question, John." John raised his eyebrow at his new boyfriend.

"Why did you spend so much on a candy gram for me?" John smiled and answered without hesitation.

"Because I wanted you first candy gram to be the the biggest and best and you would always remember that I was the one who spent more than anybody else on candy grams just for you."

Sherlock liked this answer. In Chem they sat together and Sherlock leaned into his boyfriend, Johns arm circle around Sherlock's chest and pulled him down so that Sherlock's head was on Johns chest and they were both comfortable. 

Maybe Sherlock could get used to this. 

John kissed his forehead and rubbed his thumb along his stomach lovingly. At the last game of the season, John played for Sherlock and won. At the end, Sherlock shyly stayed on the sidelines, not knowing what he should do, instead he allowed himself to watch John to enjoy his victory. John had other plans, he rushed over and pulled him to the crowd in the center of the field and lifted Sherlock over his head while laughing loudly. Sherlock laughed along with him and when he was set down, the Captain kissed his boyfriend deeply. The rest of the rugby team came and yelled and whistled at them. When they came up to breathe, John saw his wide smile reflected back at him from Sherlock's face as he rested his forehead against the other boys. out of the corner of his eye, Sherlock saw Molly grinning at him and John, holding hands with Lestrade, who was ecstatic with the win.

Maybe. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I personally cry through all of my stories when I reread them. I love comments and kudos!


End file.
